1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of variable cam timing (VCT) systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to cam torque actuated (CTA) variable cam timing (VCT) system having modifications to increase cam torsionals for engines (e.g. 4-cylinder) having limited inherent torsionals.
2. Description of Related Art
The performance of an internal combustion engine can be improved by the use of dual camshafts, one to operate the intake valves of the various cylinders of the engine and the other to operate the exhaust valves. Typically, one of such camshafts is driven by the crankshaft of the engine, through a sprocket and chain drive or a belt drive, and the other of such camshafts is driven by the first, through a second sprocket and chain drive or a second belt drive. Alternatively, both of the camshafts can be driven by a single crankshaft powered chain drive or belt drive. Engine performance in an engine with dual camshafts can be further improved, in terms of idle quality, fuel economy, reduced emissions or increased torque, by changing the positional relationship of one of the camshafts, usually the camshaft which operates the intake valves of the engine, relative to the other camshaft and relative to the crankshaft, to thereby vary the timing of the engine in terms of the operation of intake valves relative to its exhaust valves or in terms of the operation of its valves relative to the position of the crankshaft.
Consideration of information disclosed by the following U.S. Patents, which are all hereby incorporated by reference, is useful when exploring the background of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023 describes a VCT system within the field of the invention in which the system hydraulics includes a pair of oppositely acting hydraulic cylinders with appropriate hydraulic flow elements to selectively transfer hydraulic fluid from one of the cylinders to the other, or vice versa, to thereby advance or retard the circumferential position on of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft. The control system utilizes a control valve in which the exhaustion of hydraulic fluid from one or another of the oppositely acting cylinders is permitted by moving a spool within the valve one way or another from its centered or null position. The movement of the spool occurs in response to an increase or decrease in control hydraulic pressure, PC, on one end of the spool and the relationship between the hydraulic force on such end and an oppositely direct mechanical force on the other end which results from a compression spring that acts thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,804 describes an alternate type of VCT system within the field of the invention in which the system hydraulics include a vane having lobes within an enclosed housing which replace the oppositely acting cylinders disclosed by the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023. The vane is oscillatable with respect to the housing, with appropriate hydraulic flow elements to transfer hydraulic fluid within the housing from one side of a lobe to the other, or vice versa, to thereby oscillate the vane with respect to the housing in one direction or the other, an action which is effective to advance or retard the position of the camshaft relative to the crankshaft. The control system of this VCT system is identical to that divulged in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,023, using the same type of spool valve responding to the same type of forces acting thereon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,659 and 5,184,578 both address the problems of the aforementioned types of VCT systems created by the attempt to balance the hydraulic force exerted against one end of the spool and the mechanical force exerted against the other end. The improved control system disclosed in both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,659 and 5,184,578 utilizes hydraulic force on both ends of the spool. The hydraulic force on one end results from the directly applied hydraulic fluid from the engine oil gallery at full hydraulic pressure, PS. The hydraulic force on the other end of the spool results from a hydraulic cylinder or other force multiplier which acts thereon in response to system hydraulic fluid at reduced pressure, PC, from a PWM solenoid. Because the force at each of the opposed ends of the spool is hydraulic in origin, based on the same hydraulic fluid, changes in pressure or viscosity of the hydraulic fluid will be self-negating, and will not affect the centered or null position of the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,805 provides an improved VCT method which utilizes a hydraulic PWM spool position control and an advanced control algorithm that yields a prescribed set point tracking behavior with a high degree of robustness.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,735, a camshaft has a vane secured to an end for non-oscillating rotation. The camshaft also carries a timing belt driven pulley which can rotate with the camshaft but which is oscillatable with respect to the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes which are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the pulley. The camshaft tends to change in reaction to torque pulses which it experiences during its normal operation and it is permitted to advance or retard by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of engine oil from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a valve body of a control valve in response to a signal from an engine control unit. The spool is urged in a given direction by rotary linear motion translating means which is rotated by an electric motor, preferably of the stepper motor type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,738 shows a control system which eliminates the hydraulic force on one end of a spool resulting from directly applied hydraulic fluid from the engine oil gallery at full hydraulic pressure, Ps, utilized by previous embodiments of the VCT system. The force on the other end of the vented spool results from an electromechanical actuator, preferably of the variable force solenoid type, which acts directly upon the vented spool in response to an electronic signal issued from an engine control unit (“ECU”) which monitors various engine parameters. The ECU receives signals from sensors corresponding to camshaft and crankshaft positions and utilizes this information to calculate a relative phase angle. A closed-loop feedback system which corrects for any phase angle error is preferably employed. The use of a variable force solenoid solves the problem of sluggish dynamic response. Such a device can be designed to be as fast as the mechanical response of the spool valve, and certainly much faster than the conventional (fully hydraulic) differential pressure control system. The faster response allows the use of increased closed-loop gain, making the system less sensitive to component tolerances and operating environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,725 shows a control system which utilizes engine oil pressure for actuation. The system includes A camshaft has a vane secured to an end thereof for non-oscillating rotation therewith. The camshaft also carries a housing which can rotate with the camshaft but which is oscillatable with the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes which are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the housing. The recesses have greater circumferential extent than the lobes to permit the vane and housing to oscillate with respect to one another, and thereby permit the camshaft to change in phase relative to a crankshaft. The camshaft tends to change direction in reaction to engine oil pressure and/or camshaft torque pulses which it experiences during its normal operation, and it is permitted to either advance or retard by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of engine oil through the return lines from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a spool valve body in response to a signal indicative of an engine operating condition from an engine control unit. The spool is selectively positioned by controlling hydraulic loads on its opposed end in response to a signal from an engine control unit. The vane can be biased to an extreme position to provide a counteractive force to a unidirectionally acting frictional torque experienced by the camshaft during rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,434 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil. Within the system, a hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6, 250,265 shows a variable valve timing system with actuator locking for internal combustion engine. The system comprising a variable camshaft timing system comprising a camshaft with a vane secured to the camshaft for rotation with the camshaft but not for oscillation with respect to the camshaft. The vane has a circumferentially extending plurality of lobes projecting radially outwardly therefrom and is surrounded by an annular housing that has a corresponding plurality of recesses each of which receives one of the lobes and has a circumferential extent greater than the circumferential extent of the lobe received therein to permit oscillation of the housing relative to the vane and the camshaft while the housing rotates with the camshaft and the vane. Oscillation of the housing relative to the vane and the camshaft is actuated by pressurized engine oil in each of the recesses on opposed sides of the lobe therein, the oil pressure in such recess being preferably derived in part from a torque pulse in the camshaft as it rotates during its operation. An annular locking plate is positioned coaxially with the camshaft and the annular housing and is moveable relative to the annular housing along a longitudinal central axis of the camshaft between a first position, where the locking plate engages the annular housing to prevent its circumferential movement relative to the vane and a second position where circumferential movement of the annular housing relative to the vane is permitted. The locking plate is biased by a spring toward its first position and is urged away from its first position toward its second position by engine oil pressure, to which it is exposed by a passage leading through the camshaft, when engine oil pressure is sufficiently high to overcome the spring biasing force, which is the only time when it is desired to change the relative positions of the annular housing and the vane. The movement of the locking plate is controlled by an engine electronic control unit either through a closed loop control system or an open loop control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6, 263,846 shows a control valve strategy for vane-type variable camshaft timing system. The strategy involves an internal combustion engine that includes a camshaft and hub secured to the camshaft for rotation therewith, where a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft, and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and camshaft. Driving vanes are radially inwardly disposed in the housing and cooperate with the hub, while driven vanes are radially outwardly disposed in the hub to cooperate with the housing and also circumferentially alternate with the driving vanes to define circumferentially alternating advance and retard chambers. A configuration for controlling the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub includes an electronic engine control unit, and an advancing control valve that is responsive to the electronic engine control unit and that regulates engine oil pressure to and from the advance chambers. A retarding control valve responsive to the electronic engine control unit regulates engine oil pressure to and from the retard chambers. An advancing passage communicates engine oil pressure between the advancing control valve and the advance chambers, while a retarding passage communicates engine oil pressure between the retarding control valve and the retard chambers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,655 shows multi-position variable cam timing system having a vane-mounted locking-piston device. An internal combustion engine having a camshaft and variable camshaft timing system, wherein a rotor is secured to the camshaft and is rotatable but non-oscillatable with respect to the camshaft is described. A housing circumscribes the rotor, is rotatable with both the rotor and the camshaft, and is further oscillatable with respect to both the rotor and the camshaft between a fully retarded position and a fully advanced position. A locking configuration prevents relative motion between the rotor and the housing, and is mounted within either the rotor or the housing, and is respectively and releasably engageable with the other of either the rotor and the housing in the fully retarded position, the fully advanced position, and in positions therebetween. The locking device includes a locking piston having keys terminating one end thereof, and serrations mounted opposite the keys on the locking piston for interlocking the rotor to the housing. A controlling configuration controls oscillation of the rotor relative to the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,787 shows a multi-position variable camshaft timing system actuated by engine oil pressure. A hub is secured to a camshaft for rotation synchronous with the camshaft, and a housing circumscribes the hub and is rotatable with the hub and the camshaft and is further oscillatable with respect to the hub and the camshaft within a predetermined angle of rotation. Driving vanes are radially disposed within the housing and cooperate with an external surface on the hub, while driven vanes are radially disposed in the hub and cooperate with an internal surface of the housing. A locking device, reactive to oil pressure, prevents relative motion between the housing and the hub. A controlling device controls the oscillation of the housing relative to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,477,999 shows a camshaft that has a vane secured to an end thereof for non-oscillating rotation therewith. The camshaft also carries a sprocket that can rotate with the camshaft but is oscillatable with respect to the camshaft. The vane has opposed lobes that are received in opposed recesses, respectively, of the sprocket. The recesses have greater circumferential extent than the lobes to permit the vane and sprocket to oscillate with respect to one another. The camshaft phase tends to change in reaction to pulses that it experiences during its normal operation, and it is permitted to change only in a given direction, either to advance or retard, by selectively blocking or permitting the flow of pressurized hydraulic fluid, preferably engine oil, from the recesses by controlling the position of a spool within a valve body of a control valve. The sprocket has a passage extending therethrough the passage extending parallel to and being spaced from a longitudinal axis of rotation of the camshaft. A pin is slidable within the passage and is resiliently urged by a spring to a position where a free end of the pin projects beyond the passage. The vane carries a plate with a pocket, which is aligned with the passage in a predetermined sprocket to camshaft orientation. The pocket receives hydraulic fluid, and when the fluid pressure is at its normal operating level, there will be sufficient pressure within the pocket to keep the free end of the pin from entering the pocket. At low levels of hydraulic pressure, however, the free end of the pin will enter the pocket and latch the camshaft and the sprocket together in a predetermined orientation.
It is known to use oil pressure actuated variable cam phasers on intake cams in some engines. The purposes or the functions of the oil pressure actuated variable cam phasers include the improvement of the breathing of the engine to thereby increasing performance, fuel economy, or decreased emissions from the engines. A subset of engines with VCT phasers on the exhaust cam is most often used for trying to improve the exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) of the engines and thereby eliminating the EGR subsystem such as EGR valves. For this subset of engines, the phasers (i.e. exhaust phasers) are required to shift faster than ordinary phasers mounted on the intake cam. Intake cam phasers are known to be used for improvements on power output at higher engine speed ranges. For intake cam phasers, the shift timing is not as important as compared with other input phaser design considerations.
Referring to FIG. 1, a chart 10 depicts the functional relationships of different types of engines' torque responses to engine speeds. As can be seen, V8 type engines have relatively the highest torque outputs or torsionals as shown by line segment 20. for V6 engines, the torsionals is lower than V8 type engines as shown by line 30 but still above broken line segment 40 which indicates a minimum speed for a cam torque actuated (CTA) variable cam timing (VCT) system to function satisfactorily. In other words, the V8 and V6 types of engines as shown herein possess inherent torsionals, without modification, for the satisfactory functioning of cam torque actuated (CTA) variable cam timing (VCT) system.
However, for I4 type of engines, only at lower range of engine speeds can the torsionals be sufficient to function satisfactorily. As can be seen by the intersection of line segment 50 with line segment 40 at their mutual intersection point 52, when engine speeds of the I4 engine increase beyond the intersection point 52, the torsionals without modifications which is shown infra cannot produce inherently sufficient torsionals for satisfactory CTA operation.
For other types of engines including I5 type see line 60 and I6 type see line 70, both fall below broken line segment 40 thereby are unable to satisfactorily use its inherent torsionals for CTA phaser's normal performance. In other words, for some type of engines such as V6 or V8 engines, VCT systems with CTA phasers work well or produces sufficient torques.
As can be seen from FIG. 1, some type of engines such as V6 or V8 engines, CTA Phaser devices work well. The reason is that for V6 or V8 engines, the primary cam torque input comes from the 3rd cam order, which is from the firing order. These engines also have lower maximum engine speed compared with other types of engines such as I4, I5, etc. Furthermore, for V6 or V8 engines, the 3rd order torsional input is still very high. However, with regard to 4 cylinder engines, the primary cam torque input comes from the 4th cam order. On a typical 4-cylinder engine this 4th order torque input reduces to near zero levels at higher engine speeds. As a result, the effectiveness of the cam torque actuated Phaser is reduced after 3500 to 5000 RPM. One prior art approach used to over come this disadvantage is to add back in some cam torsionals by adding an extra cam lobe that will generated a torsional pulse which in turn will help power the device. This is explained in U.S. pat. No. 5,107,805, Issued Apr. 28, 1992.
The present application discloses other ways to increase the torque input in the camshaft and timing drive system of different types of engines, in which cam torque actuated (CTA) variable cam timing (VCT) phasers are used.